1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a double glazing system. More in detail, the present invention concerns a double glazing system equipped with screens and/or blinds, or other similar elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of the production of double glazing systems and the like, one problem that is particularly serious is that of saving energy in the building in which the systems are installed.
In greater detail, it is necessary to reduce, as much as possible, the emissions towards the outside, which indeed occur through the double glazing system.
A double glazing system usually comprises a frame made up of spacer elements—for example made from aluminium, but also from other materials—which are mounted at the sides of the chamber defined between two sheets of glass, indeed for keeping the latter separated from one another and for preventing gas from coming out along the edges.
The spacer elements are also connected to one another with suitable angular elements, or alternatively they can be obtained with a single bent profile.
It is known that in order to obtain good results in terms of energy saving it is necessary to use glass con low emission coating, which are available on the market, and reduce the linear heat transmission value of each of the spacer elements.
On the market it is currently possible to find spacer elements with low linear heat transmission values—known as “warm edge” in the field—which halve such a value if compared with that of the elements made from extruded aluminium.
The aforementioned “warm edge” spacer elements of the known type, however, are usually available on the market having flat or substantially flat shapes, exclusively designed for supporting the double glazing system. In other words, the aforementioned “warm edge” spacer elements do not have the geometry which can be typically obtained in known elements made from extruded aluminium, and therefore do not make it possible to simultaneously act as a support for the double glazing system and for elements such as screens or blinds to be mounted inside them.